the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Luminous Raconteurs
The Luminous Raconteurs is the colloquial name given to the members of Clan LunaeMaelstra, an Arcane clan consisting of 'misfits, freaks, and aspiring geniuses'. Famous for its diversity and welcoming atmosphere, the Luminous Raconteurs readily embrace any and all dragons for however long they wish to stay, with the unique capacity to make anyone family. However, dark secrets brew beneath the surface of Clan LunaeMaelstra, secrets explored in full in the upcoming writings of the clan's owner, luminousnoble. Clan Origins The clan has always been led by Lithian, who established it after a pilgrimage across Sornieth. The clan's haphazard philosophy has deep roots in its origination, whereas its actual efficient organization is the result of much toil on Myriad's part. Lithian's Pilgrimage Having reached adulthood and found a deep dissatisfaction with life in their Plague clan, Lithian left home, traveling across every flight in Sornieth in search of what they referred to as 'something greater'. On this journey, they encountered a significant portion of the clan's oldest members, including Whispia, Keraia, Captor, and Arqam. The Arcane Flight was, interestingly, the last Flight Lithian visited, and they would never have done so were it not for a fateful conversation with their future mate, Cryptograham of the Misfit Miskatonic. Lithian's fear of visiting the Starfall Isles is reportedly rooted in a reluctance for the journey to end, but no one but Cryptograham is yet close enough to Lithian to confirm this rumor, and Cryptograham is loathe to reveal such a personal secret. The Starwood Strand is, in the lore of the Clan, the Starfall Isles' primary and often, only necessary defense against outsiders - generally Plague-aligned attackers. Lithian, as a strongly attuned Plague dragon, was seen by the forest as an intruder, and were it not for their intense, determined curiosity (a trait that can guide one through the Starwood Strand when all else fails), they would have remained lost in its depths forever. Instead, however, they emerged into the floating islands of the Focal Point, demanding an audience with the Arcanist. The residents of the Observatory were reluctant to let such a crazed-looking vagrant into the Observatory, but ultimately Lithian prevailed in their goal out of sheer spite, a fact they will proclaim proudly to anyone who asks. They have forgotten much of their conversation with the Arcanist, but know it to have been fateful, and that it led to their decision to start the clan there. After returning to the Scarred Wasteland and learning that Cryptograham had started a clan of his own, Lithian was inspired to return to the Starfall Isles with the many dragons in need they had encountered, establishing a sanctuary where anyone could feel accepted, regardless of their origins. Lithian's pilgrimage thus continued for one last lap around Sornieth, gathering members and ultimately leading them into the mouth of the Starwood Strand to settle into a new clan. Early Residents The clan's motto, 'Every dragon has a story', is demonstrated almost artfully in the diverse backgrounds of the original members. Each of these members are intended to eventually receive a full-length written version of their backstories, touching on sensitive and spoiler-rich details that are best not to cover in a wiki before they are set in stone. Pavonis & Whispia Lithian's parents. Whispia raised Lithian alone after an unusual accident forced Pavonis to leave the Scarred Wasteland without a word, but he ultimately returned as Lithian neared adulthood. The two were the first unofficial members of the Luminous Raconteurs, promising to join as soon as Lithian established it. Myriad & Aldrin Luminousnoble's progenitors. The two approached the clan as soon as they learned it had been established, seeking freedom to live outside the boundaries of their mundane homes. Aldrin is no longer with the clan, but Myriad remains. Keraia, Captor, & Leta Leaders of certain factions of the clan - defense, archival, and scientific, respectively. All three were originally members of the Misfit Miskatonic, having been closely involved in a series of coincidences and incidents that were instrumental in the spreading word of the sister clans. However, upon hearing of an arcane clan's establishment, they agreed that life among fellow researchers would be more practical for them as a unit, and made the move to the Starwood Strand. Clan Members The following is a list of the clan's members, in alphabetical order. Hopefully one day they will all have pages and drabbles. * Ahmylei (Defense) * Aren (Research, medic & alchemist) * Arqam (Management, greeter) * Augury (Research, portalsmith) * Azuran (WIP) * Bailey (Dark Ops Agent) * Captor (Head of Archival Division) * Catalia (Defense, Dark Ops Agent) * Cherrypop (Defense, Dark Ops Agent) * Clementina (Management, Myriad's assistant) * Clyara (WIP) * Cobalt (WIP) * Cyetas (Defense, Adventurer) * Don (Management, useless) * Eir (Management, Messenger) * Elnis (Research, medic) * Elphaba (Archive-Researcher, witch) * Eksta (very small) * Embra (Fire Ambassador) * Emmery (Research, necromancer) * Galactic (???) * Greco (Defense, scout) * Harbinger (???) * Heathcliffe (Archival Merchant, an excellent writer) * Hyalon (Research, Alchemist & Tinkerer) * Invierna (Management, Messenger) * Jupiter (Defense, Trainer) * Keraia (Head of Defense Division) * Kilo (Defense, Guard) * Leta (Head of Research Division) * Lithian (Clan Leader) * Logan (Researcher, arcane electronics) * Lunae (???) * Mayhar (Defense-Management, hunter-gatherer) * Mercury (???) * Mesmer (Researcher, experimental alchemist) * Myriad (Head of Management) * Nichtis (???) * Nirien (Defense-Management, politically well versed) * Nell (???) * Nytheri (she's dead, let her chill) * Parlov (Defense-Research, kind of an odd dragon out) * Pavonis (Archival, historian) * Petal (WIP) * Raskna (Archival-Defense, intelligence) * Reyenne (Merchant, textiles) * Stellaurum (Light Ambassador) * Vhiria (Management, clan chef) * Whispia (Archival, scrying oracle) * Xauris (Merchant, Trinkets) * Xavven (WIP) * Yadura (Merchant, spoils & loot) * Zetyr (Head Messenger, everyone loves him) Category:Clans Category:Arcane